marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Titan
The '''Battle of Titan' was an attempt by a combination of Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy and Doctor Strange, to ambush Thanos and defeat him. Background and the Guardians of the Galaxy meet on Titan]] In an attempt to counteract Thanos' plans, Iron Man decided to take the fight to the Mad Titan's homeworld of Titan, accompanied by Spider-Man and Doctor Strange, who had just been released from Ebony Maw. Elsewhere, the Guardians of the Galaxy were also trying to defeat Thanos as he captured Gamora, so they headed for Titan as well. When they crash landed on Titan, Spider-Man was alerted on an incoming attack, which turned out to be the Guardians. The two teams then fought, each believing the other to be working for Thanos. When they cleared up their conflict, they then decided to work together and ambush Thanos, who they expected to be arriving soon. Iron Man then came up with a plan, to which Star-Lord opposed to as Mantis then pointed out to the group Doctor Strange doing something odd. They asked what he was doing and he told them that he was checking every possible outcome of their upcoming battle, of which there were 14,000,605, but only one were they win. They all then prepared for Thanos' arrival.Avengers: Infinity War Battle arrives on Titan]] Thanos then arrived on his home planet, where he was greeted by Doctor Strange and realized that Ebony Maw had been killed. The two then had a discussion while the rest of the group hid in vantage positions, waiting to attack. Thanos told him about his history if his planet and how he plans to commit genocide across the entire universe with the assistance of the Infinity Stones. When he finished, Iron Man then crashed a giant piece of debris onto of him, angering him. They all then worked together to attacked Thanos in the most efficient way in order to steal the Infinity Gauntlet from him. While they outnumber Thanos and worked together, Thanos was still able to hold his own against them using the stones to his advantage. is attacked by Thanos]] With the help of Doctor Strange's magic, they were able to attack Thanos quickly and get away before he could fight back. This allowed them to overwhelm the Mad Titan and restrain him from using the gauntlet. Suddenly, Thanos was hit by a Necrocraft, which had been revealed to be flown by Nebula who immediately attack her adopted father, while trying to find out where Gamora was. At that moment, the group all overpowered Thanos, with Doctor Strange restricting the gauntlet, Drax the Destroyer knocking him down, Star-Lord restraining his other hand, Spider-Man webbing him up, Iron Man attempting to pull off the gauntlet and Mantis using her powers to inflict sleep upon him. arrives on Titan to kill Thanos]] As the group came to nearly defeating Thanos, Star-Lord then approached Thanos to mock him and demand the location of Gamora. Mantis then revealed that Thanos was mourning, which led Nebula to understand that he had sacrificed her for the Soul Stone. This then enraged Star-Lord, causing him to punch Thanos, causing Mantis to lose her grip, freeing Thanos. He then began to brutally attack the group, including destroying an entire moon and throwing it at them. Spider-Man then rescued the Guardians from the falling debris, while Iron Man and Doctor Strange attempted to defeat him again. Despite all their effort to defeat Thanos, all they ended up with was a drop of blood. As Iron Man, being the last line of defence, attempted to defeat Thanos, his armour began to be destroyed, allowing Thanos to stab him. brutally beats Iron Man]] Those then prepared to kill Iron Man until he was stopped by Doctor Strange who handed over the Time Stone so that Thanos would spare Iron Man. Thanos accepted and instead the stone into the gauntlet, leaving him with one more to collect, the Mind Stone. Suddenly, he was attacked by Star-Lord, but it was totally ineffective. Thanos then created a portal and headed for Wakanda. When Iron Man asked why Doctor Strange gave up the stone, he informed him that they were now in the endgame. Aftermath mourns in the aftermath, as everyone disappears]] When Thanos arrived on Wakanda, he defeated all lines of defence until he got up to Vision. Scarlet Witch then destroyed the Mind Stone, killing Vision in the process, however, Thanos, now equipped with the Time Stone, reversed time and ripped the stone out of Vision's forehead, killing him again. With all six Infinity Stones, Thanos snapped his fingers, wiping out half of humanity. Back on Titan, they all regrouped after the battle, when Mantis pointed out that something was happening, right as she began to disappear. Drax, Star-Lord and Doctor Strange, who told him that there was no other way, also began to disappear, not knowing what was happening. Spider-Man then approached Iron Man, saying that he was feeling sick and that he didn't want to go, but then also disappeared. In the end, only Iron Man and Nebula were left, defeated on Titan. Nebula then stated that Thanos had succeeded in wiping out half the universe. References Category:Events Category:Articles with major spoilers